z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
ZN1
ZN1 is a term used in "Z Nation", that first appeared in Season 1 episode 1 "Puppies and Kittens". Background ZN1 is the Center for Disease Control (CDC) designation for the undead-creating virus that is responsible for the global zombie apocalypse. It is highly likely that the virus that causes zombification may have been created by Dr. Walter Kurian at Fort Collins, Colorado under the code name "Red Death". Very little is known - or at least widely known - about its origins. The first case of infection known was in the year 2016, as mentioned by Murphy in Doctor of the Dead. Symptoms Symptoms of ZN1 include, but are not limited to: * Little to no nervous system activity with limited cognitive function. * Violent tendencies towards most individuals. * Acute/enhanced sensing of non-infected individuals or tumultuous noise. * Physical abilities are both enhanced and debilitated, victims having limitless endurance, although their muscles have deteriorated. * Increased resistance to traumatic physical injury except to the head/brain. * Intense head trauma or complete annihilation is the only things that will kill a victim of the ZN1 Virus. Transmission ZN1 is transmitted through a bite, or scratch caused by a victim who has been infected, leading to a rapid transition to a zombie, or after a non-zombie individual dies, leading most people to realize that everyone is infected. Possible Cure The only known survivor of direct contact is an involuntary test subject from the Portsmouth Naval Prison's infection control laboratory. Murphy was injected with an experimental vaccine, which - unlike previous variations of the vaccine tested on other inmates - did not turn him into a zombie. He was then bitten 8 times by zombified individuals, again not contracting the virus. It is possible that he holds the key to mankind's salvation in the form of antibodies his immune system formed as a result of his exposure to the vaccine. Operation Bite-mark was then established in order to deliver him to the CDC research facility at Mount Wilson Station in California - at all costs. There was an experimental herbal vaccine being developed in a weed lab in Minneapolis, labeled Batch 47, which showed promise. However, when tested on a human, it proved lethal. Blends created by Murphy are both ignored by those infected with ZN1 and are immune to the virus, although this cure does carry the side effect of Murphy being able to control your actions. Zona was able to cure ZN1, but their immunity began to fail, after which they sought out Murphy and his daughter, Lucy, hoping to use their antibodies to cure themselves. They succeeded, although a contaminant in Murphy's blood caused them to contract a degenerative brain disease, and they are all likely dead. ZN1-Mutation In Season 4 of Z Nation, the virus appears to have mutated, creating a type of Z which cannot be slain through conventional means, and must be almost completely destroyed before it will stop. Gallery |-|Screencaps= Zombie.jpg|ZN1 victims become zombies Vaccine.jpg|Murphy receiving the experimental vaccine Category:Terminology